This invention concerns a device for attaching a shaft in a frame.
Generally, this invention is meant to be used in various applications, particularly to attach a beam in a weaving installation, either a warp beam or a cloth roll in a weaving machine, or a cloth roll in a separate take-up apparatus.
As is known, for the bearing of a cloth roll or warp beam, square shaft ends are used which act on square openings in the bearing. In order to apply the beam on the one hand and remove the beam on the other hand, it must be moved sideways, which is a cumbersome action.
Other devices, whereby the cloth roll or the warp beam are laid or rolled in a bearing shell, after which the bearing is closed by means of a bearing lid, are also applied frequently.
All these known devices have the disadvantage that they require additional interventions and that it is sometimes necessary that these interventions be performed by more than one person.
They also have the disadvantage that the operations require the use of tools.
It is particularly necessary for the automatic application and removal of the cloth roll that the number of operations to be performed remains limited, such that they can be performed by means of a simple mechanism.
The present invention concerns a device for attaching a shaft in a frame which does not have the above-mentioned disadvantages. More particularly, an objective of the invention is to provide a device to allow both the manual and automatic application of the shaft in the frame, whereby a lock is automatically provided in order to secure the shaft.
To this end, the invention concerns a device for attaching a shaft in a frame, including at least two supports to carry the shaft at its end on the one hand, at least at one support a lock which in its closed position keeps the shaft in place on its support while it can turn locally, and a hinged blocking mechanism for the lock. Preferably, the lock includes a rotatable arm which is attached to the frame in a turnable way, and which can be taken up to the shaft end of the above-mentioned shaft, while the hinged blocking mechanism is formed by two arms which form a toggle mechanism.